Various types of food displays are known in the art for the purpose of presenting foods typically in a buffet or banquet setting. Food displays include various types of plates and trays on which food is presented as well as aesthetic devices that simulate the appearance of an animal or a natural structure such as a mountain or the like to emphasize a particular theme of a banquet or other occasion. Fountains are also known in which liquid chocolate continually flows down a sloped surface. Strawberries or the like which are placed around the sloped surface can be dipped into the chocolate and eaten.